


NO MORE SLEEPLESS NIGHTS

by stilltakingmetoschool



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilltakingmetoschool/pseuds/stilltakingmetoschool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't get past James that Tony is pushing himself too hard, going on 48+ stretches of work on things that he thinks will help keep them safe.  James has made up his mind that Tony isn't going any more nights without sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO MORE SLEEPLESS NIGHTS

Tony woke, resisting the urge to immediately open his eyes.  Snugly flush against Steve's right side, he listened intently for any sound he could make out in the room.

The minute movement of Steve's side matched the rhythmic whisper of his breathing. Steve's double dense muscle, skin, and bone tissue actually made Tony have to strain to hear his muffled heartbeat.

He could smell the scent of the fabric softener and detergent that Steve liked his machine washables done in. He could smell the soap and shampoo that Steve used when he took a shower.

When Tony finally opened his eyes, he could see James on the other side of Steve. The metal of his arm cast a soft, serpentine sheen across the t-shirt covering Steve's chest, hand near Tony's face. His paler skin made the shadows of his facial contours seem sharper in the darkness. Long black feathery strands of hair framing dark brows and eyelashes made Tony bite his lip as the thought 'Count Buckula' floated through his mind.

Sliding one leg towards the outer edge of the mattress, Tony started the careful work of sneaking out of bed to steal more time in his workshop.

The metal hand moved, thumb gently brushing the line of Tony's left cheekbone before he'd moved out of reach.  James pushed himself up silently with his right arm, leaning over Steve and trailing the fingers of his left hand down Tony's chest and then back up the side of his neck...

It was so strange for Tony.  Steve could coax him into relaxing, but there was something about James and his mechanical arm that acted like a full-blown tranquilizer on him.

Tony's mind associated the feel of James's metal arm as safety, as protection.  His body relaxed, feeling the warm, solid nodules of James's fingertips. They drifted slowly through his hair, skimming against his scalp, and then on the side of his face tenderly, making the flesh below them tingle pleasantly in the wake of their path.  He held himself still, almost not breathing, to keep from waking Steve.

"Breath, Tony," James purred in that damnable velvet voice that aroused Tony instantly. .

Tony inhaled slowly, trying to be as quiet as he could, even though his mind and awakening nerves were clamoring.

"Didn't I tell you: no more sleepless nights?" James crooned pleasantly.

"I slept," Tony breathed out in a soft gasp."I just--you know--wanted to go…tinker for a few."

Steve chose that moment to open his eyes and look at  Tony with concerned blue eyes.  "Relax, babe," he encouraged quietly, reaching his arm around Tony's head to comb his fingers through the short, dark hair. "We'll help you go back to sleep--"


End file.
